Harry and co have kids original ain't it?
by Ashley Black
Summary: Harry and friends have kids... rated for later chapters... chappie 2 up...
1. Family Tree

Harry and co. have kids oroginal ain't it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. If I did I'd own Draco. Come on J.K.! I'll give ya a cookie! ::nods persuasivly::  
  
This is a warning everybody. I need to get reviews for this. It is a race I am having against another person who will remain nameless. The one with most reviews by Jan. 5 wins 40 bucks! Help me out ppl! Even flames are accepted. I'll just throw them at my little brother. ::grins evilly:: Harry also has a sister named Ashley that went to Hogwarts with him and is an adult.   
  
ficcy thing here ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry and co. have kids original ain't it.  
  
This here is a family tree.  
  
Harry Potter: Job ~ Quidditch Seeker for the Montrose Magpies  
Spouse ~ Ginny Weasley  
Kids ~ Lily Potter, age 11, and Remus Potter, age 11.  
  
Ginny Weasley - Potter: Job ~ Nurse at Hogwarts  
Spouse ~ Harry Potter  
Kids ~ See Harrys descrip.  
Ashley Potter: Job ~ Charms teacher and Head of Gryffindor at Hogwarts  
Spouse ~ None Terry Boot (her husband) died three days before her kids were born.  
Kids ~ Sirius Potter, age 11, James Potter, age 11  
Ron Wealey: Job ~ beater fo the Montrose Magpies  
Spouse ~ Hermione Granger  
Kids ~ Tammy Weasley  
Hermione Granger - Weasley: Job ~ Tranfiguration teacher at Hogwarts  
Spouse ~ Ron Weasley  
Kids ~ See Rons descrip.  
Sirius Black: Job ~ Flying teacher and Quidditch ref. at Hogwarts  
Spouse ~ None (hes single yea!)  
Kids ~ Riley Black, age 11 Chloe Black, age 11   
Remus Lupin: Job ~ DADA teacher, Head of Ravenclaw house, and Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
Spouse ~ none wife (unknown) died  
Kids ~ Tom, age 11  
Seamus Finnigan: Job ~ Chaser with the Montrose Magpies  
Spouse ~ None Lavender Brown divorced him  
Kids ~ Jon, age 11  
Severus Snape: Job ~ Potions Teacher and Head of Slytherin at Hogwarts  
Spouse ~ None who would marry him!  
Kids ~ Perdita, age 11   
Draco Malfoy: Job ~ M.O.M member  
Spouse ~ Victoria Ackroyd  
Kids ~ Dominic, age 11, Danielle, age 11  
Gilderoy Lockhart: Job ~ head of Magical Stupid People Association  
Spouse ~ Yea Right!  
Kids ~ Sari Ann, age 11  
other people: Minerva McGonagall, headmistress ; Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts representative ; Fred and George Weasley, Weasley Wizard Wheezes.  
  
  
Right people I will get to the first chapter immeadiatly.  
  
lylas  
Ashley 


	2. Your tring to drown me are'nt ya?

Disclaimer: see family tree  
Okay yall here is chapter one Read and review please!  
  
fic here ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sirius got up and smiled to herself. Today was her birthday, and she might get her hogwarts letter. Ever since her Uncle Padfoot had told her and her brother James about Hogwarts and different pranks to pull, she has wanted to go.  
  
"Hey Siri. I see your up. Well get dressed. We have visitors." Her mom, Ashley Potter said as she grinned evilly.  
  
"Right mom. I'll be down in a minute." She got up and got dressed, then went into her twin, James' room and turned on the fire alarm sprinkler to wake him up.  
  
"Bloody Hell Siri, are ya trying to drown me or somthing." James yelled.  
  
She gave a lopsided grin and said, "You kow it." She ran downstairs as he lunged at her causing him to hit the wall. "Use the door next time James. It doesn't hurt as much." Siri yelled.  
  
Siri and James Potter look exactly alike, except for the fact that one was a girl and one was a boy. Both had black hair, James' a mess and Siri's curly to her shoulders, the famous Potter look, and the bright green eyes.  
  
"The Gang"(a/n: thats what I call them when I don't feel like naming the families. I know I'm lazy. So sue me. This includes Potters, Blacks, Lupins, and Weasleys) was laughing so hard they were about to fall. James was standing there beet red soaking wet.  
  
"Fire Alarm? Nice Job Siri." Said Sirius. He was grinning widely.   
  
"Ahem. A little help here." Said James after being laughed at for about five minutes.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll dry you."Sighed Ginny.  
  
"Awwwwwwwww. Aunt Ginny do you have to." Cried Siri.  
  
"Yeah come on Ginny." Cried Sirius (big).  
  
"Are you serious Aunt Ginny?" Sighed Riley. Realizing what she just said she clapped her hand over her mouth.  
  
" Nope She isn't Sirius. I am." Said both Siriuses.  
  
"Oh ha ha" Said Harry."By the way, Siri, James, here they are." He handed two really thick letters to the kids.  
  
"Yes! I was accepted." Cried James.  
  
"Me too! And They are allowing first - years to bbring in their own broom and try out for Quidditch!" Cried Siri.  
  
"Wow I feel sorry for Hogwarts. It will not be ready."  
  
"Madam, breakfast is served." Squeked Dobby.  
  
"Thanks Dobby we'll be i-" Ginny was cut off by her Kids and Sirius, Ashley, Ron, and Harry yelling "Food, Food, me first.!" And Running away.  
  
"Well we better go tame the zoo." Sighed Remus.  
  
"You first." Said Ginny as her Hermione and Remus walked to the kitchen very very slowly. 


End file.
